Totally Dramatic Island Season 1
by Hitsugaya06
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Island! We have brought 24 new campers to compete for the 100,000 grand prize. More Drama More hook ups more betrayal this is Totally Dramatic Island.


**Yo this is my version of total drama island please tell me what you think**

Chris: Yo! We're coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa some where in Ontario Canada! So here's the deal, we have brought 22 teenagers here to compete in gross, physical and mentally challenging challenges for a prize of $100,000 dollars and were are catching it all on camera. Every 3 days each team will have the luxury of invincibility or have to watch one of their teammates walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave, and they can never come back, ever. So lets start by meeting the contestants, oh yeah we told them them they were staying at a 5- star hotel, so if they are a little Po'ed thats why.

( Boat comes up and a boy jumps off it )

Chris: Jay, whats up bra?

Jay: Ay dawg, in the application it said we'd be staying in a 5- star hotel.

Chris: No, actually it said you'd be staying by a 5 star hotel; the one I'll be staying in.

Jay: That ( bleep) ain't fair.

( Two girls jump off a second boat )

Chris: Tierany, Chancelyn, Hows it going?

Tierany: Excuse me who are you and...where is this?

Chris: I'm the host and this is total drama island

Tierany: On this little gross beach?

Chancelyn: Cool.

( another boat comes up )

Chris: Yo, Lamacion, whats happening

( walks by Chris without saying a word )

Chancelyn: Hi, I'm Chancelyn!

Lamacion:...

Chancelyn: Whateva, rude much

( another boat comes )

Chris: Jordan, whats new?

Jordan: Whats up, this is where we gonna be at?

Chris: Yep

Jordan: ( Shrugs ) Whatever.

( Goes and stands by Tierany )

Jordan: ( Smiles ) Ay girl.

Tierany: Sorry, light years out your league.

Jordan: ( Frowns )

Chris: Yo, Chris, Jasmine hows it going.

Chris (contestant): Man, you stupid I ain't bout to stay here.

Chris ( host): Then I hope you like swimming because your ride just left.

Chris © : Man, ( bleep ) this!

( Jumps into water , but jumps out immediately )

Chris © : ( Shivering ) Mmmann, ddat wattterss collld!

Jasmine:...Ok.

Chris: Maleeka, Kiwana, Ashley! Welcome.

Kiwana: Oh no no honey, I am not stying here.

Maleeka: Come on Kiwana, It'll be fun!

Kiwana: Well..ok, but Im not gonna like it. Ashley you coming?

Ashley: Idk, it's pretty bad here...

Chris: Too late your boats left, Enrique, Markeis, Errick, whats new.

Markeis: Mannnnn! This place suck.

Enrique: Stop bein a ( bleep )

( Errick Laughs )

Chris: Y'all are an odd bunch aren't you?

( Two short little kids get off a boat )

Chris: Mister, Austin, wassup.

Jay: Damn, they short.

Mister: You got somethin you wanna say?

( Picks Mister up by collar )

Jay: Little boy, how about you just tried me up.

Mister: Yo, yo! Im sorry put me down!

( Two girls get off boat )

Chris: Hi Ladies.

Arleiyah: And who is you suppose to be?

Kyra: Yea really, who is you?

Chris: The host...

Arleiyah & Kyra:...

Chris: of the Show:...

Arleiyah & Kyra:...

Chris: That you're on.

Arleiyah: Oh okay.

( They walk away still confused )

( Another Boat )

Edward:? Where a...

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Island!

Aroundias: Total Drama Wha? I ain't bout to stay here.

Chris: Okay but you'll miss out on $100,000

Aroundias: Whatever

Ashanti: Hey anybody know where to find uh,.. Total Drama Island?

Chris: Here it is

Ashanti: You serious? Cool! I always wanted to go camping.

( Another boat comes )

Jazmine: Hello, ( Bleep )es

Maleeka: Excuse Me?

Jazmine: I call you ( bleeps )es because I don't know your names indivisually

Maleeka: Well mines Maleeka don't call me nothin else.

Chris: And the last boat approaches.

Keith: Hello, people.

Takarsha: Hi.

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Island

Takarsha: You mean we are staying here?

Chris: Yep, and now that everyone is here we can begin first things first When I call your name please come to the left: Jay, Maleeka, Jordan, Enrique, Jazmine, Lamacion, Tierany, Keith, Chancelyn, Austin, Kiwana, and Chris ©.

( They move )

Chris: You guys are now known as the Stinging Jellyfish, all the rest of you are know known as the Fighting Fireflies, you know can report to you cabins, boys on the right girls on the left, you can find the confessional booths behind the bathroom doors, you have One hour to report back here, move!

CC ( Confession Cam )

Maleeka: Cool, $ 100,000 dollars here I come

CC

Kiwana: Damn, this place is gross

CC

Jordan: I'm confused, where is the camera?

**So what do you think, please R&R no Flamers**


End file.
